


What's Up With Gilgamesh and Enkidu?

by AriaNiel, VirgilThePoetFromHell



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake, fate - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Male/Male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaNiel/pseuds/AriaNiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilThePoetFromHell/pseuds/VirgilThePoetFromHell
Summary: An alternate universe where Gil and Kidu live normal lives (I think).
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

I looked towards the golden-clad marble doors as someone from the other side knocked a few times. I, having just woke up a few minutes ago, tediously rose up from the bed and sat upright. Not feeling well from the banquet last night, I had a sore throat. Still, I yelled, "Who is it?" "It's me. Can I come in?" Knowing who is on the other side by the voice, I replied, "Yes. Go ahead."

The marble doors slowly opened and I saw him with his usual garb adorned with golden accessories and black linen. I smiled bashfully, adoring his presence in the room. Still smiling, I looked down and put a few strands of hair behind my ear. I heard the fabric of the bed sheets crumple as he sits on the bed facing me. "What are you grinning at so early in the morning?" He asked me while he reached out and lifted my face. "Don't look, silly. I just woke up," I replied, still bashful.

"Obviously, since you are still wearing that outfit, clearly forgetting to change because you were so drunk last night."

"I just had a few drinks," I protested.

"You mean bottles of it. I saw you downed a few last night."

"T-that's not true!" I replied, laughing while I threw a pillow. "You know what?" He said as he started to slowly crawl on the bed towards me. He forced me to lay down on the bed while he pinned my arms with his hands. With his golden brown eyes, he looked into mine and with a grin, he said in his husky whispered voice, "The only you thing you should be drunk of, is me." Giggling while obviously smitten, I pushed him off of me and sat upright. I reached out for the wine and goblet at my bedside and poured him a drink. "You know what's better?" I said as I offered him the goblet. "What?" He replied as he received the goblet from my hand and leaned in closer.

I then leaned as well and proceeded to whisper something in his ear.


	2. Gil's Learns How to Wash His Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil learns how to operate the washing machine with Enkidu's guidance.

"Gil."

"Gil! Wake up."

The green long-haired man with a slightly lean build and soft and creamy complexion nudged the man sleeping on the bed. The man had messy bright blonde hair and has quite a muscular build, which sinks slowly onto the bed. The man with blonde hair tossed and turned, clearly quite disturbed by the man with the green hair.

Enkidu then leaned into the sleeping man's ear and said, "If you don't wake up, I'll fucking break your legs, you hear?"

The man that previously slept now bolted awake with terror and surprise in his face. "Fuck! I'm up! I'm up!"

Enkidu smiles with a smug look on his face and says, "Now that you're awake, let's have some breakfast shall we? And take a bath first. I can't have you go being smelly when we're eating." 

With a half-asleep face, Gil quietly replied, "Yes, dear."

******After breakfast, Dining Area*****

"That was delicious. You really like cooking, huh. But we have maids to do the cooking, you know," Gil said while dabbing a napkin on the sides of his mouth. He then reaches out for the wine and slowly takes a sip, tasting the full flavour of the wine. Enkidu, smiling, says, "I want to cook for you. And besides, you like my cooking, right? So it's only common sense for me to continue cooking for my beloved." 

Gil, after hearing Enkidu's statement, quickly took another sip to calm his nerves and to hide the fact that he is slightly blushing due to what Enkidu said. Gil clears his throat, "O-okay then, what shall we do today? We already took a trip to the mall the other day, a movie last Monday, and the park yesterday."

Enkidu then puts his elbow on the table and rests his head slightly leaning on the right on top of his hands and says, "Hmmm, how about you learn how to do the laundry today?" 

Slightly taken aback by what Enkidu said, he arched his right brow, still holding the wine glass, he says, "As I said, we have maids for that."

Enkidu then slams his foot on the floor, rocking the whole table while still holding his cutesy expression, says with a firm and rising intonation, "I said, how about you learn how to do the laundry today?" 

Terrified, he put down his wine glass, lowered his head and replied, "Yes, dear."

"Good!" exclaimed Enkidu. "It is important for you to learn to do the laundry! What if our maids quit all at the same time? Who do you think will wash your clothes?" he continued.

Gil lowered down his head and looked at Enkidu sheepishly and said, "Y-you? H-hehe."

The temperature of the room rises a little bit as an air of irritation clouds over Enkidu's face, "I'm sorry what!?"

"I-I mean me! Yeah, me," Gil said now utterly terrified with a pale face.

"And how would you do that without learning how to?" says Enkidu as he returns to his cutesy expression a while ago.

"Alright, then. Show me," said Gil, now getting his confidence back after losing it because of Enkidu's silent outrage.

*****Laundry Room*****

"Okay, the first thing you should look at is the back of the detergent box. Read it please," said Enkidu while having his left hand resting on the washing machine. "What does it say?" he continued.

"It says here to put the amount of detergent that I think is appropriate with the load of laundry," Gil said as he reads aloud the label at the back of the box. "I only brought a few shirts and my boxers. You think this is okay?" he continued as he showed Enkidu the measuring cup filled with detergent.

"Yeah, I think that's okay. You can now put the laundry inside the basket," Enkidu says as he opens the door of the washing machine and points inside.

Gil proceeds to put the laundry inside and the detergent to the dispenser. "Okay, now what?" Enkidu then proceeds to show Gil his favourite fabric conditioners with varying scents and aromas excitedly, "Jajaaaan!!" 

Gil, not knowing what the sachets are and what they are for, leans his head slightly and asks, "What are those? And why do they smell like your clothes?"

"They're for your clothes, silly. Using these, we will have similar scents. That is if you don't use perfumes," Enkidu says as he hands over his favourite fabric conditioner to Gil. "Strawberry Lemonade huh," says Gil as he sniffs the sachet, smelling its insides. "Yeah, this smells like you," he continued now with a slight smile on the side of his lips.

With the instruction of Enkidu, he put the fabric conditioner in the dispenser, carefully not exceeding to the threshold. Enkidu then presses the cycle button as he shows Gil where to press.

"Always remember to read the tags inside the clothes. Remember those little pieces of fabrics inside? They tell you how to wash the clothes, and the right temperature for them," Enkidu says as he leans in the counter facing the whirring washing machine.

"Those are the basics. Believe it or not, washing clothes is more complicated than you think," he continues as Gil leaned beside Enkidu and rested his head on his shoulders. "Complicated, huh. Well, having you as my lover, nothing will ever be more complicated."

Enkidu lowers down his head as he tries to hide his now red face.

"W-what are you saying? B-baka," he says bashfully.

Gil cackles. "That's what you get for waking me up early in the morning."

"It's for your own good! Hmph!" cried Enkidu as he shoves Gil away from his shoulder.

Grinning widely, Gil says, "Now now, let's not get too hostile, lest you actually break my legs." "Why don't we have tea while we wait for the clothes to be finished," he continues as he grabs Enkidu's hand leading him to the living room.

"Fine. Oh, by the way, next time, I'll teach you how to make tea!" Enkidu exclaimed.

"As long you don't threaten to break my legs again," replied Gil.

While Gil is not looking, he lets out his tongue and makes a silly face as they walk towards the coffee table.

*****Laundry room, two hours later*****

The laundry maid, only starting his usual Monday morning duties, finds that the washing machine is filled with soaked and smelly clothes. With an exasperated sigh, she said, "Alright then."


	3. Gil Learns How to Make Tea

*****Kitchen, 11am*****  
  
Two men in their morning pajamas are standing across each other facing the counter. The counter is filled with tea paraphernalia, including teacups, teaspoons, a jar filled with sugar cubes, a few fresh sprigs of mint, a kettle full of hot water, and several fresh chamomile flowers. Enkidu put his hand on the table, smiling calmly, "Now, this is how you make tea. Watch." Enkidu, ever so careful, opens the kettle and blows away the smoke coming out of it. He then plucks three chamomile petals and two leaves of mint and places them inside the still boiling water. He closes it and lets it steep for a few minutes.  
  
"If you don't want the leaves and petals to have direct contact with the water, you can make a makeshift tea bag and place it inside."  
  
Gil, ever so curious and quite interested in how to make tea, smugly says, "This looks like something that commoners drink. Chamomile? Never heard of those."  
  
"Chamomile is quite common because it is delicious and relaxing," Enkidu replied. "It also has a few benefits for your health and well-being."  
  
"Hmm. Okay, continue."  
  
Enkidu smiles and opens the kettle to peer inside. With a satisfactory grin, he closes it again and says, "Now that we have steeped the petals, we can now enjoy drinking it. Also, you can pair it with some biscuits. I made some a while ago. We can eat them if you want." "You know how to bake?" Gil asks as he pushes away his teacup to let Enkidu pour some tea in it.  
  
"Yes. I asked the maids to teach me. Is that wrong?"  
  
"No. Not at all. I'm just surprised that you are taking steps to learn something new. Because you know, I want you to live your life as a human being," Gil says as he looked into Enkidu's eyes to see some sort of confirmation.  
  
Enkidu lowers down his head and smiles. He then grabs the handle of the kettle, lifted, and starts to pour some tea into Gil's teacup. He then went over to his cup and filled it with tea. After that, he reaches down to the cabinet under the counter and grabs a couple of small saucers. He then places a saucer under one of the teacups and offers it to Gil, which he receives with curiosity.  
  
"Smells nice," says Gil as he puts the cup's rim on his lip and sips a little. "Tastes good, too. It's a little bland, though."  
  
"Do you want some sugar cubes to sweeten it?" Enkidu says as he grabs the jar of sugar cubes and places it near Enkidu. Gil grabs a few and lets it fall in the cup. With his teaspoon, he starts to swirl the tea to let the sugar dissolve.  
  
He then retakes a sip.  
  
"That's nice. I feel warm and relaxed," he says as he takes another sip.  
  
"Chamomile tea promotes sleep and treats insomnia, which is good for you since you sometimes have a hard time sleeping during the night. If you want, I'll make one for you every night," Enkidu says as he smiles, puts his elbows on the table and rests his head on his hands. "I would certainly like that," replies Gil as he puts down the cup. "But you don't have to do that. If you want to do something else, you can. You don't have to do anything for me."  
  
"You just said if I want to do something, I should, right? Then certainly doing something for the one I love is in the menu," Enkidu replies as he smiles knowingly.  
  
Gil, suddenly blushing, grabs his teacup and starts sipping loudly to hide his embarrassment. "Very well, then. Do what you want," he says while flustered. "Now, if you have been watching me while making tea, you should know how to make tea now, right?" Enkidu says he gently grabs the handle of the kettle and slowly pours tea in his teacup. "It's easy. If I'm not around, you should be able to do it, instead of adding another burden for the maids."  
  
"I guess so," replied Gil.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it. Wanna come to take a bath with me?" Enkidu says as he stands up and winks knowingly at Gil.  
  
"B-bakayaro," Gil says as he slams the teacup on the table. He then lowers his head, smiles, and says, "O-okay."


	4. Something New

The phone rings loudly in the living room as Enkidu is lying on the couch one lazy afternoon. Gil is out in the bar this early despite Enkidu’s protests. Enkidu, sighing heavily, stands up and walks up to the table.

He grabs the phone and shifts his tone to his usual one. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this the King’s Residence?” the speaker said. His voice is somewhat endearing but oddly familiar. It was like a voice that Enkidu usually heard in the past years that he hasn't heard in a long time.

“Yes, this is Gilgamesh’s residence. How may I help you?” Enkidu replied. Nobody calls the residence unless it’s official business. But somehow, he knows this isn’t one. He may commit to further inquiry if this is an official one.

“Yes, this is Holly. One of Enkidu’s friends. I was a cleaner back at Chaldea but I’m retired now. May I talk to Enkidu, please?” the voice on the other line says. In Enkidu’s mind, he is arguing with himself whether he knows the name or not. It takes him a few seconds to reply.

“Yes, this is Enkidu. Holly Walters? Hmmm,” he retorts as he whirls the cogs of his brain to remember such a person. “Wait. Wait! Holly? Holly Walters? The cleaner woman who I am close friends with? I remember now. Hello, how are you? It’s been a long time.” Enkidu is overjoyed that his friend has called. However, he is adamant why his long time friend would call him suddenly in the middle of the afternoon.

“Ah, Enkidu! I'm glad you still remember me. I’m fine, I’m fine. I hope you are too.I heard that you are now living with the King of Heroes. That took me as a surprise at first but I realized that makes sense. By the way, I have a favor to ask if you don’t mind. I know it’s quite a bit rude to suddenly call you after a long time and asking for a favor but I really need your help right now.” Holly’s tone shifted from an endearing voice to a more serious tone.

“Of course! In my power of course. I would gladly help you with anything,” Enkidu replies and smiles as he remembers all the things she has done during his time at Chaldea. 

“So, I have a kid. Her na-”

“Oh a kid! This is wonderful news! Congratulations! I am quite worried about you not settling down.” Enkidu often thinks about having a kid as well and seeing that one of his long time friends is now with an offspring, he is filled with joy.

The voice on the other line paused, then chuckled.

“What? Did I say something funny?” Enkidu asked.

“Nothing. I’m just happy that you are happy for me. The thing is that she’s not my biological kid. I just adopted her because she is a sweet child that needs a mother.. She’s 12 and is kind of a handful. In regards to the favor. I am supposed to continue my research for a few weeks in Nepal. Something about a catalyst for a new spirit origin. I know what you’re thinking. I’m not actually resigned. I’m just a research assistant now. I can’t bring my kid with me so I was hoping you would take care of her for a while.” Holly is hoping that Enkidu wants to meet her child and would take care of her for a few weeks while she is away.

Enkidu’s mind wanders for a bit. What’ll happen if I do the favor? He wonders about Gil’s reaction. After a quite long deliberation, he decides to do the favor for old times’ sake. “I’m not sure about Gil’s reaction, but I find it quite lonely having only Gil in the house. Not that I’m lonely being with him, it’s just that when he’s away, there’s no one I can talk to.”

After a long pause, the voice on the other line speaks, “Enkidu?”

“Yes! Sure. It will be exciting for both Gil and I to have someone new to interact with in the house. It’ll be a new experience for the both of us. This might give us some insight on how to live with a child. So what’s her name?” Enkidu asked excitingly.

“Yeah, her name is Gerda.”


	5. Let There be Gerda!

The door opens and the bright sun flashed Enkidu’s eyes as he is waiting for someone to come through the door. He was anticipating this moment. His friend called to ask him a favor to watch her kid a few weeks ago. Today is the day she will be bringing her kid and he is both excited and nervous.

“Master Enkidu, someone is here to see you,” the maid says as she ushers in two people who are out of his point of view. A woman and a little girl come through the door. The woman is beaming and is obviously overjoyed while the little girl is nervous for suddenly being brought to a friend of her mom.

“Enkidu! It’s nice to see you again,” Holly says as she walks toward Enkidu and him meeting her halfway. Holly then reaches out her hand to shake Enkidu’s but he suddenly embraces Holly.

“I’m told that you are supposed to hug your dear friends whenever you see them again after a long time,” Enkidu says, still hugging and giving Holly the warmth of welcome. 

“Yes, yes. This is nice too, thank you,” Holly says, welcoming the sudden gesture, albeit a little surprised. “You’ve changed Enkidu. So much,” Holly says, smiling.

“How so?” Enkidu asks as he lets go of the hug and crouches down to meet the little kid’s eyes. 

“You are more warm, much like a human now,” she says as she gestures to the little girl to come near the two of them. The little kid is hesitant and is obviously nervous as she looks around the room. Seeing her mom gestures for her to come, she walks towards them with unease.

“Is that so...” Enkidu says, unsure of what he should answer to the question. The idea of growth, albeit now living lives as if ordinary people, puzzles him. He was a weapon, a noble phantasm of the Annunaki. People, if met by the fact, seemed to not understand.

The female goes near Enkidu and looks at him nervously. Enkidu, noticing it, says, “Don’t be nervous little girl. You are welcome here. Your mom and I are friends back when we still work at the same place. You’ll be fine.”

“Okay, Mister...,” the little girl retorts but pauses as she doesn’t know what to call the person in front of her.

“Enkidu. You can call me Enkidu.”

“Okay, E-Enkidu.”

“What’s your name little miss?”

“G-Gerda.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gerda. I shall be the one to tend to you while your mother is away. This is my house, and so you will be staying here with us,” he says as he places his hand on Gerda’s head to shuffle her hair. 

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me and my kid, Enkidu. I’ll be sure to repay the favor someday,” Holly says as she looks at Enkidu while he’s shuffling Gerda’s hair.

“No, no. I believe you are the one doing me a favor. You see, I’ve been doing nothing important since leaving Chaldea. It’s quite lonely having only Gil around. Master is not around to serve, and our other friends have their own lives, and are busy, too. Having another person in this big house is a breath of fresh air,” he said as he thinks about the lazy days where Gil is not home and there is nothing to do.

Holly giggles. “I guess we are doing a favor for each other then.”

Having said goodbyes to Holly, the pair enters the house. In an instant the flashy interior of the grandiose mansion looms over her. Her eyes beam at the sight. And of course Enkidu notices.

“Have you taken a liking to your temporary house?” He asks.

“This is such a big house!” she says in awe. “I've never been inside one before. I only see it on TV! ”

“I’m glad you like it.”

The child nods. “With this huge house, I can never clean it in a day!”

“Don’t worry, you’re our guest.” Enkidu smiles as he carries Gerda’s bags. “There’s no need to worry about cleaning. Shall we go upstairs to your room?”

They climb the stairs. Gerda looks around in an expression of what looked like amazement but at the same time disbelief.

“We used to live in a small house,” she said, “it’s a small house made of wood in the mountains. I used to live there with my other younger siblings.”

“Where are they now?”

The girl made a little frown. “We were adopted by different parents. At first I was sad. Really sad. I cried because I thought I would never see them again. But now I call them every now and then. They said they’ve been very good to their new parents. And I’m glad. I’m a proud big sister.”

The two of them reach the second floor and Enkidu leads Gerda to a room with a white door and opens it for her.

“This is where you will be staying for the week,” he says as he drops her bags on the floor.

“It’s so wide!” Gerda’s eyes beam in amusement. “It’s as big as the house I used to live in!” She slowly approaches the huge queen size bed, and sits on it. Feeling how soft it was, a grin formed on her lips. But soon enough an embarrassed blush is on her face.

“I-I promise to behave while I’m here,” she says while slowly rocking her legs. “I’ll do chores for you if you want to.”

“Gerda,” Enkidu walks up to her and sits on the bed beside her. “You’re not here to do the chores, nor here to just behave. For the whole week, what’s ours is yours. Ask me anything and I will provide. And you can have fun as much as you like.”

The little girl shyly smiles back at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now let me help you unpack.”


	6. The King's Gift

It’s almost 6’oclock in the evening and Gil is finishing up his last bottle of beer for the day. He knew that Enkidu’s friend and the kid are coming today, and to avoid unnecessary socializing with the two guests, he went to the nearby bar. It’s not that he is afraid of socializing with them, no, Enkidu just told him to behave and avoid any grandstanding to the guests.

Remember, no grandstanding to the guests if you can avoid it. Or better yet, you can just go to the nearby bar to avoid seeing them. I’ll just tell them that you’re out at the moment. I don’t want them to see your ego.

Gil sighs. I know I’m hard to love but you don’t have to kick me out of the house, Gil thought to himself. He grabs the glass and downs the remaining content. He then reaches out to his pocket and grabs his wallet. He takes out a credit card and gives it to the bartender. 

“Kinda early today, sir,” the bartender says as he receives the card and swipes it down to the reader. 

“Yeah, I got guests today. Hopefully not some zasshu,” Gil replies as he takes a hold of his card that is in the hand of the bartender. “One of the guests is a kid, any tips?”

“Candy might be good,” the bartender replies. “Or a simple gift like a toy or something.”

“Thanks for the insight,” replies Gil as he walks towards the door. 

Now on the sidewalk, he thinks of something as a gift for the little kid. Teddy bear? Might be too much. Candies? Enkidu is not gonna like that especially now that it’s almost time for dinner. Isn’t the presence of the king of kings enough as a gift? He chuckles to himself.

“I still want to eat dinner, though,” muttered Gil, “So I’m not gonna do that.”

He continues to walk down the sidewalk when he notices a dimly lit shop down the road. He walks up to the shop across the street and sees a sign board that says, “Chris’ Gift Shop”. 

Must be my lucky day, he thought to himself. Gil wonders if it's worth his time to visit this little shop, but he goes in anyway. The little bells ring when he opens the door and sees a silhouette crouched down and moving behind the counter.

The silhouette is about to stand up when Gil bellows, “Zashhu!”

The person is startled and makes the counter rock as he hits his head below it. “Shit!” The person stands up and shows himself to Gil while caressing the back of his head. “That’s one rude way to get the attention of someone but I’m sorry, we’re closed.”

“I don’t care,” replies Gil. “I need to get something as a gift for a guest of mine. Since you’re here, get me something that a little girl might like.”

“Like I said, sir, we’re closed now. Come back to tomorrow.”

“You dare deny me of my desire? You might want to do my bidding lest you incur my wrath!” Gil bellows as he stands almighty in front of the staff. How dare he defy the king of kings!

The staff, looking rather unimpressed, sighs and mutters, “Okay then karen. A little gift for a little girl, huh. Let me see what I can do.” The staff then opens the counter flap beside him and walks out of the counter. Beside the counter flap is a door that leads to the storage area at the back of the store where the stock is located. The staff enters and closes the door.

Gil, looking smug, looks around the area while waiting for the staff to return. He walks down the first aisle that is nearest the counter and looks at the merchandise. At the second row of toys, he sees a small plastic chalice that is colored gold and adorned with plastic diamonds.

“A toy grail,” Gil speaks to himself. He then remembers all his memories regarding the holy grail, how every servant he knows and has fought against all died because of such a fickle thing. How the grail destroys everything including love and friendship. 

However, deep in his heart, he is thankful for the forsaken thing. Because of the holy grail, he is able to do the one thing he wants to do in his life; to have a simple life with Enkidu at his side.

He hears a door opening and voice calling out to him; the staff.

“Sir! I got something your daughter might like,” yelled the staff.

He walks back to the counter and sees the staff holding a small plushie that resembles a girl dressed in white winter clothes, clutching a big red heart. 

“This one is an old one but back in the day, this plushie is popular among little girls. Unfortunately, they stopped making these. Lucky you though because this little one managed to survive for a few years,” the staff says gleefully while looking at the doll in his hands.

“She’s not my daughter,” replied Gil.

“Eh? Really? I’m sorry for assuming. Anyway, do you want this wrapped or..”

“I’m in a hurry so just give me that and I’ll pay for it.”

“Actually, it’s okay. I’ll give this to you for free.”

“”Do you, lowly mongrel, think me, the king of kings, can’t pay for a little toy?”  
The staff, startled and suddenly shaking, replied, “N-No! Not at all! I just think that it’s sweet of you to buy a gift on your way home for someone that you hold dear.”

Now it is Gil’s turn to be surprised, “W-What? I-I’m not one to be sentimental! I’m a king! And the king of kings at that!”

“A-Alright. Here j-just take this,” the staff says as he offers the doll to Gil.

Gil grabs the little plushie and opens a small gate of Babylon beside him. He grabs a small gold ingot inside it and places it on the counter. “I have no cash, but this will do.”

He then walks up to the door, opens it and walks outside as the little bells ring, leaving the staff perplexed as to what just happened in front of him.

“Maybe I’m just too tired, is all.”


	7. Gil Comes Home

It was 7pm on a Tuesday night and Gilgamesh had just arrived at the mansion’s front doors. One of the maids is by the door ready to open it as soon as he is nearing the door.

His mind has been bothering him on meeting Gerda. Shall I give her the doll immediately or later this evening? Shall we eat first and give it to her after dinner? What would Enkidu think about his gift?

In normal circumstances, Gil wouldn’t think too much of these matters but today is different. This is Gerda, a child of one of Enkidu’s dear friends. Never would he expect a mongrel girl staying in with them so be taken care of.

His thoughts are cut off by the sound of the double doors opening. He hears the maid alert the household.

“The King is here.”

Two lines of maids stand on both the left and right side of Gilgamesh, ready to welcome him.

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” the maids said in unison and they bowed to his presence.

He waves his hand in dismissal and the maids disperse to do their individual tasks.

“Where are the guest and Enkidu?” The king askes as he put his hands in his pocket and looked up at the second floor, looking for Enkidu. The maid then politely responds

“Master Enkidu is in his room with one of the guests at the moment. Miss Holly already left for her assignment but she sends her thanks. Shall I call them for you, Your Majesty?”

“Not needed. Have they eaten yet?”

“Unfortunately not, Your Majesty. They are waiting for your arrival. But master Enkidu ordered for us to give Miss Gerda some snacks earlier.”

“Good. I want you to prepare a banquet for our guest’s arrival. Make sure she feels welcomed in my abode.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“That’s all.”

The maid then retreats and disappears from Gilgamesh’s sight.

He then proceeds to take the stairs leading up to the second floor. Enkidu’s room is on the right hallway, leading up to the balcony overviewing the city. He walks up to Enkidu’s room and stands there, just staring at the door.

Gil, realizing that he’s about to meet Gerda, is suddenly confunded and it baffles him. A victor in countless battles, the owner to several noble phantasms, yet he could not simply open the door as freely as he pleases. In his time in Chaldea, he’s done a lot of barging into which he suffered terrible consequences (that brat Ritsuka had abused him with all her command spells once and it irks him to this day). But this was simply a little girl, who was mostly like any other mongrel he knew.

He thought of immediately turning the knob so he could enter but he had already knocked before he knew it.

“Come in,” the voice on the other side said, and in a cheery manner. What in the world are they up to?

Gil grabs the knob and pushes it inwards.

As he opens the door, he is welcomed by a colorful array of ribbons, elastic bands, curlers, and combs, all littered around Enkidu’s room. His friend’s wardrobe is open and a bunch of clothes are spread on the floor without a care. His dresser is also cluttered full of open containers filled with stuff Gil had no idea about.

On the bed is Enkidu, sitting behind who seems to be Gerda. Enkidu is doing something with Gerda’s hair while she sits, letting him do as he pleases. Enkidu, smiling sweetly, looks to him and says, “Good evening Gil.”

Enkidu, whispering to Gerda, nudges her to go and greet Gil. Gerda then pushes herself off the bed, straightens up her dress and walks hurriedly to Gil.

Gerda curtsies and says, “G-Good evening Your Majesty. My name is Gerda. I want to thank you for welcoming me into your house. I also want to apologize for the mess I made in Master Enkidu’s room.”

He eyed her from head to toe, and just as he thought, there is nothing to be concerned with. She notices his stare and stood up straight snappily.

“That is of no consequence to a King like me, little girl. And, what are you wearing?” Gil asks as he notices the plain sundress Gerda is wearing. “Under no circumstances are my guests allowed to wear something as ugly as that. I want those rags replaced by tomorrow. I shall get you new ones.”

Gerda, suddenly becoming flustered, “O-Oh no! Your Majesty, there is no need for a peasant like me to-”

“My words are sacred in my kingdom, little girl. Enkidu and I will be buying you new clothes tomorrow whether you like it or not. Now let’s have you changed into new clothes appropriate for tonight’s banquet,” Gil says firmly as he snaps his fingers to call the attention of a nearby maid.

Gerda, albeit a little nervous, walks beside Gil and steps out of the room. A maid is waiting for her outside and is going to be guiding her to a dressing room. The maid then closes the door, leaving Enkidu and Gil inside the room.

“So that’s the little mongrel, huh,” Gil says ironically, knowing that he was a wreck before meeting the girl.

Enkidu lets out a chuckle.

“What?”

“Were you nervous? You were shaking quite obviously. Had you not been using your usual kingly mannerisms as a façade, you would have rocked the whole house because of your shaking,” Enkidu says, still smiling as if to mock his friend.

“T-that’s…”

“Don’t worry, she didn’t notice. But you needn’t not act cold towards her either.”

The other man did not respond.

Speaking of, she is quite nice, isn’t she?”

“She’s polite and respectful, I give her that, albeit a little tasteless in terms of clothing, which we can fix,” Gil says as he walks towards Enkidu to sit beside him on his bed.

Enkidu grabs Gil’s arms and leans on his shoulder. “She reminded me of Chaldea, with all the child servants' masters summoned. I wonder how Master would react had she seen this.”

Gilgamesh, despite having the same thoughts as Enkidu, couldn’t answer. Or more like, he doesn’t want to answer. Work has most likely taken a toll on him.

Enkidu, aware of Gil’s state of mind at the moment, breaks the ice and says, “A question for another day. Let’s go have some dinner or…... would you like me to relax you in the meantime?” He asks with a suggestive grin.

Gil smiles, “You beat me to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so if you have any criticisms and mistakes that you want to point out, just reach out! Have mercy on me though ;) Also, I chose to label Enkidu as a male so I just want to clarify that. That is how I view him anyway.


End file.
